


Королевская Гвардия

by Sellaginella



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: Джон уже умер однажды в пещерах Афганистана. Но в мире, которым правят существа скорее ужасающие, нежели богоподобные, смерть не всегда безвозвратна. Когда в жизни Джона возникает незнакомец, который лишь отчасти человек, придется делать выбор, что же Джон ненавидит больше: Королевское семейство или необычное сердце, которое не дает ему умереть.
Kudos: 9





	Королевская Гвардия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Queen's Guard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227363) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



Кошка почуяла его первой. Она всегда первой чувствовала такие вещи. Поначалу она и к Джону относилась с настороженностью и теперь понимала, что там, за дверью, нет ничего, что большинство людей пожелало бы впустить в дом. А сердце Джона, это ужасное, бьющееся триолями сердце всегда знало, когда рядом были подобные ему.

Когда-то Джон был обыкновенным человеком, коих тысячи. Он вырос в небольшом городке Каледонии и отправился в Новый Альбион, чтобы выучиться человеческой медицине. Он верил в то, что говорили правители, смотрел по телевизору все выступления Королевы, а закончив обучение, пошел в армию Ее Величества, чтобы нести славу ее по миру.

Его отправили в Афганистан. В скором времени Джон понял, что называя это место покинутым всеми богами, Интернет врал либо ошибался. В этой стране были боги, темные боги, которые таились в своих пещерах, обуреваемые жаждой крови. Джон видел их и чуть не лишился рассудка.

Смерть принесла ему облегчение, а потому худшим предательством Джону показалось последующее пробуждение. Он через силу попытался вздохнуть, прижав руку к груди, в которой вместо его сердца теперь находилось нечто могущественное и сверхъестественное. Человек, чью дочь Джон спас несколько месяцев назад, улыбался, и Джон не смог сказать ему, что скорее бы умер тысячу раз в той пещере, чем прожил бы пять лишних минут с этой штукой внутри. Той, что была королевской крови. Той, что ему было не вытащить.

Джон попытался покончить с собой, всего один раз, до того, как вернуться к остаткам своего отряда. Он достал пистолет и прижал дуло к небу. Палец трясся на курке, кровь шумела в ушах все громче и громче, пока не осталось никаких звуков кроме грохота распроклятого сердца. Оно отбивало мощные ровные удары, разносящие жизнь по венам Джона без малейшего внимания к его отвращению и страху. _Та-да-там. Та-да-там. Та-да-там_. Джон попытался нажать на курок, но рука словно закаменела, пока он не убрал пистолет.

Тогда впервые за многие годы Джон заплакал. Ровное биение пульса не изменилось ни на йоту.

Ему удалось провести оставшееся время службы так, чтобы никто не открыл его тайну, и вернуться в Новый Альбион к своей пенсии. Изображенная на банкнотах Королева до дурноты напоминала Джону о богах Афганистана, ее непризнанной родне. Ни в одном из них не было ни капли божественного.

Проведя в Лондоне первые несколько месяцев, Джон снял все сбережения и купил небольшой домик среди холмов Каледонии. У него не было машины, и ближайшая деревня находилась в нескольких милях, но Интернет недурно работал, когда свет не отключали, а телевизионная антенна справлялась с приемом сигнала. Джону не нужно было много. Пауки, живущие в дереве за его домом, вели себя тихо и держались сами по себе, а спустя несколько недель после переезда появилась кошка. Она шипела и подвывала, когда Джон подходил слишком близко, но не отказывалась жить с ним в одном доме в периоды сильных дождей.

Она и сейчас выла. Дождь, не переставая, лил весь день и не думал затихать к вечеру. Никто не должен был разгуливать по округе и уж тем более подходить так близко к дому Джона. Но кто-то стучал в дверь, шерсть воющей кошки стояла дыбом, а сердце Джона странным образом отдавалось в груди. Раньше оно делало так ровно единожды, когда, вернувшись из Афганистана, Джон прошел мимо потомка королевской крови по улице Лондона.

Джон сглотнул и достал из ящика комода пистолет.

Его нельзя было назвать реставратором, вовсе нет. Мир, каким он был, нельзя было изменить силами одного человека. Но если что-то неестественное пыталось вторгнуться в его дом, Джон не собирался просто так позволить этому случиться. Ничего, что королевская семья могла бы сделать в ответ, не сравнилось бы с тем, что уже с ним произошло.

Стук раздался вновь, и кошка опять зашипела. Джон открыл дверь.

Стоявший на пороге мужчина промок до нитки. Нельзя было не опознать в нем потомка королевской крови, хотя ее разбавило как минимум два поколения людей. Его кожа была странного, зеленоватого оттенка, как и ногти. Намокшие черные волосы вились так, что одним капризом природы явно не обошлось. Глаза были бесцветными и переливчатыми, словно у рыбы, не выпученными или холодными, но тем не менее вызывающими беспокойство. Дорогой на вид костюм был сплошь заляпан грязью: вероятно, незнакомец упал не один раз.

– Прошу прощения за беспокойство, – глубоким и неожиданно приятным голосом сказал незнакомец. Джон продолжал разглядывать его. – Боюсь, мне необходима некоторая помощь.

Произнеся это, он рухнул на порог. Дождь продолжал хлестать, а кошка все так же истошно кричала.

\---

Джон едва не дал ему умереть.

Кровь незнакомца – казавшаяся черной в тусклом свете, но Джон знал, что она скорее зеленая, чем красная, – растворялась в потоках воды, уносившей ее в темноту ночи. Джон мог оставить беспамятное тело паукам, те, без сомнения, поживились бы им. Джон мог бы дождаться, пока холод и время прикончат незнакомца, и наутро закопать тело в мягкую землю холма неподалеку.

Он мог бы убить незнакомца, не оказав ему помощь, без каких-либо угрызений совести. Если в его жилах течет королевская кровь, хорошим человеком он не был.

Внезапно и без всякого предупреждения в гостиной за спиной Джона погас свет, прервав бормотание телевизора на полузвуке. Просто очередное отключение света, но в безмолвной тишине оно казалось подарком судьбы, который мог бы скрыть все, что бы Джон ни совершил.

Джон поставил пистолет на предохранитель и засунул его за пояс. Кошка зашипела и рванула вверх по лестнице, когда Джон наклонился и взял незнакомца за руку.

На кухне было чисто и хранился запас свечей. Пациент Джона оказался не вполне человеком, но Джон все еще был чертовски хорошим хирургом.

Он справится.

\----

Незнакомец проснулся лишь спустя день и ночь. Джон уложил его на софу – галантнее было бы уступить кровать, но кровать была _Джонова_ – и периодически проверял повязки. На торсе мужчины выступали две пулевые раны, которые, впрочем, были чистыми и залечивались со сверхъестественной быстротой. Не принимая во внимание цвет кожи и нечеловеческие глаза, незнакомец выглядел почти нормально, за исключением перепонок между пальцами. Внутренние органы уж точно находились в положенных местах.

Где-то ночью дождь прекратился, но кошка отказывалась заходить в гостиную, поэтому Джон выпустил ее через окно кухни и налил себе чаю. Когда он вернулся в комнату, глаза незнакомца были открыты. Ощутив на себе беспокоящий взгляд, Джон покрепче сжал кружку.

– Пить хотите? – не зная, что сказать, он перешел к профессиональному тону.

Незнакомец кивнул. Джон наполнил стакан водой из крана и помог мужчине приподняться, чтобы удобно было пить. Сделав несколько глотков, незнакомец отодвинулся.

– Как я понимаю, вы были в Афганистане? – его голос охрип, но не лишился привлекательности.

Джон резко дернулся назад, как от удара ножа.

– В вас есть что-то странное, - продолжил незнакомец. – Военный врач, и весьма неплохой, столь страстно ненавидящий королевскую кровь. Должно быть, имело место травмирующее событие. Пытки?

– Убирайся из моей головы, – бесцветным тоном сказал Джон. Его руки сжались в кулаки с такой силой, что стало больно. _Нужно было дать тебе умереть_ , подумал он, _нужно было дать тебе истечь кровью, чтобы пауки сделали все остальное_.

Незнакомец наклонил голову набок.

– Остатки военной стрижки, – начал он, – загар почти исчез, но его граница пока заметна, если присмотреться. Я еще жив, и это говорит о том, то вы не просто доктор, но и весьма умелый, _но_ , – мелькнула его улыбка, – ваша первая реакция была едва ли приветливей, чем у кошки, разве что обошлось без дьявольского шума. Где военный доктор может обрести ненависть к королевской крови? В пещерах Афганистана. Про пытки я сделал догадку лишь потому, что вы не мертвец.

Закончив эту тираду, он выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой. Джон открыл рот и, не найдя подходящих слов, снова закрыл.

– Я не забирался к вам в голову, – мягко произнес незнакомец.

– Ладно, - ответил Джон и прочистил горло. – Вы…Мне позвонить кому-нибудь, кто бы вас забрал?  
– А, – незнакомец снова потянулся за водой, – это вовсе не обязательно.

Значит, он бежал отчего-то. Джон на короткий миг задумался, принадлежало ли это что-то к человеческому роду, но он быстро подавил любопытство. Джон представлял, что такое бежать и прятаться, а все остальное его не касалось. Если скорость выздоровления не изменится, незнакомец перестанет быть его проблемой через пару недель.

Он все еще со странным выражением лица разглядывал Джона.

– Я не стану спрашивать, – сообщил Джон.

– Нет, не станете, ведь так? – незнакомец слабо улыбнулся. – Вы неординарный человек, доктор…

– Уотсон, - смысла врать не было, – Джон Уотсон.

Джон в последний момент удержался и не протянул руку для пожатия. У незнакомца был незаурядный талант к наблюдениям, если это были именно они, но даже находясь под впечатлением, Джон не хотел, чтобы мужчина задерживался надолго.

– Шерри Верне, – в свою очередь представился незнакомец. Весь его вид говорил, что он прекрасно знает, что творится в голове Джона. В этом случае не было смысла ограничивать себя правилами хорошего тона.

– Это не ваше имя, – уверенно произнес Джон и отправился на кухню за еще одной чашкой чая. Бледные глаза моргнули в ответ.

– Неординарный, – пробормотал за спиной Джона незнакомец, – весьма неординарный.

Джон не улыбнулся, хотя и с большим трудом.

\---

Дни шли за днями. Здоровье незнакомца все крепло, но теперь, когда Джон принял на себя ответственность за мужчину, он не намеревался отпускать того в каледонскую весну, не будучи уверенным, что незнакомец не свалится с ног, дойдя до следующего холма.

– Если впоследствии тебя найдут, – объяснил он, – то станут искать того, кто так отвратно лечил тебя. У меня еще осталась какая-то профессиональная гордость. А теперь ешь чертову яичницу. 

Незнакомец посмотрел на Джона, потом на начинающий остывать завтрак. С деланным вздохом он взялся за вилку.

– У меня может быть аллергия на яйца, – указал он.

\- Может быть, – покладисто согласился Джон. – Ешь.

Кинув быструю улыбку, незнакомец последовал этому указанию.

– У тебя великий дар хранить молчание, – произнес он чуть погодя, когда Джон помог ему снова устроиться на диване, – но у тебя _должны_ быть вопросы.

Джон вздохнул.

– Разумеется, у меня есть вопросы, но ты назвался мне ненастоящим именем, помнишь? Я не собираюсь спрашивать, чего ради тебе было забираться в эту глухомань, если в ответ получу только ложь.

– Хм, – задумался на мгновение незнакомец, – очень практичный подход.

– Я вообще человек практичный, – заметил Джон. – И мне скучно. Как насчет фильма?

– Опять с этим ужасающим «археологом»? – ехидно выплюнул незнакомец. К этому времени Джон уже прекрасно понимал, что это как минимум наполовину притворство. Ему было не менее скучно, чем Джону.

– Индиана Джонс и Храм Судьбы, - жизнерадостно отозвался Джон, – серия, в которой доктор Джонс сражается с лжебогом, выдающим себя за Шаб-Ниггурат, в индийской алмазной шахте.

– А я думал, что ты презираешь королевскую кровь, – незнакомец театрально вздохнул.

– Это не боги, - возразил Джон, – а ребята в фиговых костюмах. Это весело.

– Ну, раз ты так говоришь, – лицо незнакомца выражало сомнение.

– Говорю.  
Исключительно из чувства противоречия Джон заставил его высидеть еще и всю третью часть - «Индиана Джонс и последний христианин». Обстановка была до странного домашней, но Джон заставил себя не обращать на это внимание.

\---

Когда незнакомец – «Почему ты не называешь меня по имени?» – «Потому что я его не знаю» – поправился настолько, что мог ходить без боли, Джон решил, что тот скоро уйдет. Было почти жаль: незнакомец оказался неплохим, хотя и странным человеком, если не брать во внимание королевскую кровь, если только незнакомец не был настолько хорошим актером, что мог играть сквозь боль. Джон будет скучать по какому-то общению кроме кошки.

– Через два дня будет дождь, – сказал незнакомец, глядя в безоблачное небо. Опускалась ночь, и первые звезды начинали тускло мерцать в свете кроваво-красной луны. – И тогда я уйду.

Без сомнения, в надежде, что дождь смоет все следы. Джон кивнул. Он тоже не воображал, что незнакомец отправится в путь днем.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? - спросил он.

Незнакомец слегка улыбнулся. Не переводя взгляд на Джона, он произнес:

– Ты знал, что раньше луна была серебристой?

Джон моргнул.

– Так мне в детстве говорила мама, – ответил он, подумав.

– Мне тоже. Детские выдумки, разумеется, – незнакомец махнул перепончатой рукой, – она говорила, что на небе были тысячи звезд, они собирались в созвездия, которые называли Стрелец или, например, Лебедь, – он снова улыбнулся, – Большой Ковш.

– Несколько отличается от «Заставы Р'Льеха» или «Черного Козла», – согласился Джон, гадая, куда идет этот разговор.

– Моя мать была человеком, – сказал незнакомец. – Знаю, тебе было любопытно, – добавил он, глядя в удивленное лицо Джона.

– Мне много что любопытно, – ответил тот. Оставалась ли мать незнакомца с его отцом по доброй воле? Были ли у него братья или сестры? Как выглядел его отец?

Что он делал в отдаленном районе Каледонии? Кто и зачем в него стрелял?

Джон напомнил себе, что все это неважно. Через два-три дня от незнакомца не останется и следа, и Джон его больше никогда не увидит.

– Что за дивное зрелище, надо полагать, это было, – тихо произнес незнакомец, – весь этот свет.

Сердце Джона сжалось. Знать бы, что все это значило.

– Да, – согласился он.

В ту ночь они больше не произнесли ни слова.

\---

Обещанный незнакомцем дождь так и не успел начаться, когда Джона выдернуло из беспокойного сна странно отдающее в груди сердце. Он резко вздохнул и прижал ладонь к груди, но оно никак не утихало.

Джон вскочил с кровати. Когда на улице Лондона он встретил потомка королевской крови, сердце Джона странно запульсировало. Присутствие незнакомца также ощущалось этим непонятным образом. Но в сравнении с тем, что происходило сейчас, оно казалось незнакомым звуком в ночи против крика ужаса. Что-то было неподалеку, и оно приближалось. Джон не знал, чем оно могло быть, но встреча с ним ничего хорошего не сулила. Одетый только в футболку и пижамные штаны, он схватил пистолет и спустился вниз. Там ему пришлось скривиться при виде незнакомца, протянувшего ему руку из-за двери гостиной.

– Не надо, – выдохнул Джон, ощущая неправильность незнакомца, как кровоточащий порез за грудиной. Звезды, как же он ненавидел королевскую кровь. Ненавидел всей душой, до мозга костей, каждой частью тела, которая все еще была его.

Незнакомец сделал шаг назад и внимательно посмотрел на Джона своими бледными-бледными глазами.

– В доме не осталось следов моего пребывания, и ты снял швы два дня назад. Если мои следы найдут, и им удастся отследить их досюда, - _а им не удастся_ , читалось в тоне его голоса, – соври. Скажи, что я, должно быть, прятался в сарае за домом. Ты доктор, проливший кровь на службе Ее Величеству, никто не заподозрит, что кто-то, вроде тебя, мог бы укрывать... ну, меня.

– _Тебя_? Что... – Джон нашел за спиной рукоять пистолета. Прохладный металл успокаивал. Если на незнакомца охотилась группа королевских отпрысков, он мог... Джон не был уверен, что бы он смог сделать, но _должен_ был найтись способ помочь.

– Шерри, что происходит?

Неожиданно тот улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – он протянул для рукопожатия перепончатую ладонь, и Джон сжал ее, – наше знакомство вышло на удивление приятным.

Джон глядел на незнакомца, и его недоумение и усиливающееся сердцебиение сплетались в тошнотворный узел в животе. Он открыл рот, чтобы потребовать ответов на все вопросы, что он раньше держал при себе, но незнакомец уже повернулся к двери и зашагал на выход. Джон стоял, словно парализованный, изо всех сил желая сделать что-то, но не понимая, что именно. Дверь захлопнулась, и он снова остался один.

Сердце не успокаивалось еще два часа. Никто так и не пришел к Джону в поисках незнакомца.

\---

Джон поступил так, как не делал никогда: начал смотреть новости. Быстрый интернет-поиск по запросу «Шерри Верне» не принес результатов, но Джон на это и не рассчитывал. В том, что проходило королевскую цензуру, было немного информационной ценности даже для того, кто умел читать между строк. Кроме того, Джону уже было известно, что имя ненастоящее.

И тем не менее, когда спустя три дня по телевизору показали репортаж, имеющий ценность, Джон чуть не выронил пульт.

– Чертовы звезды!

 _Организатор движения Реставрации пойман в Каледонии_ значилось в бегущей строке, как и _Rache наконец-то арестован_ , а ведущий сообщил «аудитории Альбиона, которой больше не о чем беспокоиться», что на самом деле Rache звали Шерлоком Холмсом, и Ее Величество Виктория Глориана приговорила его провести остаток его без сомнения короткой жизни в Лондонском Тауэре.

Джон снова выругался. В голову полезли непрошеные мысли о звездах, о серебристой луне и знакомстве, которое вышло «на удивление приятным». Он подумал о королевских кровниках и существах в пещерах Афганистана и о том, что милосердие было исключительно человеческим понятием.

– Чертов идиот!

Не зная того, он укрывал в своем доме реставратора. Одному человеку перемены были не под силу. _Но_ , подумал Джон, затаив дыхание от значительности пришедшей в голову мысли, _что будет, если будет, кому прикрывать этому человеку спину_?

Что если, несмотря на внешность, кому-то можно довериться?

Он написал в блог небольшую заметку о жизни в Каледонии и о том, как много птиц можно увидеть здесь каждый день по сравнению с Лондоном. Джон открыл окно, чтобы кошка смогла забраться в дом, взял пистолет, деньги и ничего, кроме этого. Если кому-то из грабителей придет в голову залезть в его дом, проделав путь от города до холмов, и поживиться вещами Джона, быть посему.

Джон отправлялся на встречу с Ирен. Так или иначе, возвращаться домой ему уже не придется.

\---

Когда человечество впервые поднялось в небо, оно доверилось воздушным шарам, которые несли пилотов, повинуясь капризам ветра. Потом в дело вступили моторы и рули, что позволило дирижаблям проложить неуверенные дороги по небу. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока ныне забытый человек из Гексагона не додумался соединить с двигателем свой параплан. После этого Правители совместно поставили точку, спалив дотла и человека, и весь город. Привилегия человеческого полета, как стало понятно, может быть допущена лишь пока суда будут сравнительно медленными.

Воздушный корабль Ирен по сравнению с остальными, наполняющими небо в занятые дни, был каким угодно, но не медленным. Это был Аржикаль, обтекаемое творение из далекого Пенджаба, который Ирен назвала «Зернышко». Если в имени и был скрытый смысл, Джон его не понимал, но именно «Зернышко» увез его из Афганистана в Новый Альбион, и Ирен настояла, что ей же нужно доставить его в Каледонию спустя несколько месяцев. С такой фамилией, как Адлер, шутила Ирен, она была обречена стать небесным пилотом, а Джон мог бы и потворствовать ее желанию.

– Получила мое послание? – спросил он, взойдя на мостик. Внешние стенки были сделаны из стекла: виды захватывали дух, но Ирен не обращала внимание на удаляющуюся вниз землю, сосредоточившись на вводе координат точки назначения, прежде чем повернуться к Джону. Она была старше его и выше, у нее были длинные темные волосы и еще более темная кожа. Один ее глаз был теплого коричневого цвета, а второй безжизненно-белый.

Джон любил ее.

– Ну, я же здесь, верно? – Ирен улыбнулась, но не сделала ни малейшего движения, чтобы обнять его. Она никогда не любила прикасаться к другим людям, и даже для Джона она сделала исключение лишь однажды, когда они танцевали на свадьбе их сестер. Джон иногда размышлял, что стало бы с Гарриет, если бы она вышла замуж за Ирен, а не за Клару. По меньшей мере, они обе бы остались в живых.

– Спасибо, что подхватили, – Джон кивнул второму пассажиру, стоявшему чуть поодаль. Он был ростом приблизительно с Джона,бледный, худой, с редеющими черными волосами и темными глазами и разглядывал Джона таким взглядом, будто не мог решить, что перед ним за птица.

– Это Дэниэл, – пояснила Ирен, – ему тоже нужно в Лондон, поэтому я решила убить двух зайцем одним разом.

– Дэниэл Дэвидсон, – представился мужчина и протянул руку. Джон пожал ее.

– Джон Уотсон.

– Знаю, – улыбнулся Дэвидсон, – Ирен мне о вас рассказала. Немного багажа для такой длинной поездки.

– Я еду ненадолго, – ровным тоном отозвался Джон.

– Если решите полезть в Тауэр в одиночку, остаться придется на больший срок, чем вы планируете.

Джон ошарашенно вздохнул и выхватил пистолет. Дэвидсон немедленно поднял руки, но от нажатия на курок палец Джона удержал только резкий выкрик Ирен:

– Джон!

– Кто ты?–- потребовал объяснений Джон.

– Дэниэл Дэвидсон, - криво усмехнулся тот, – глава движения Реставрации Эрин. Привет.

Джон заколебался.

– Джон, да ладно. Ты вывешиваешь сообщение, что собираешься лететь в Лондон спустя четыре дня после того, как известного реставратора схватили за пару холмов от твоего дома? Ты же ненавидишь этот город. Кроме того, по слухам, Холмса подстрелили. Я могу придумать лишь одну причину, по которой он не умер, и эта причина опустит пистолет, _живо_.

Джон медленно опустил пистолет, пока дуло не стало смотреть в пол.

– Если _ты_ все поняла, почему меня еще не арестовали?

– Я тебя знаю, Джон, – шрамы вокруг слепого глаза Ирен, казалось, жили своей жизнью, – они – нет.

– Она права, – Дэвидсон успел опустить руки и засунуть их в карманы, – и, боюсь, полицию старого доброго Нового Альбиона составляет сборище идиотов, которые у себе под носом каркающего нага не заметят. Я же, в свое время, накаркался вдоволь.

– У Дэниэла есть план Тауэра, – сказала Ирен, – он может провести тебя туда, мой глупый смелый мальчик.

– Что еще важнее, – с улыбкой добавил Дэвидсон, – я могу потом вывести тебя оттуда.

Джон перевел взгляд с Дэвидсона на Ирен и обратно. Потом он вздохнул и спрятал пистолет.

– Ладно, произнес он, – давай выслушаем твой план.

\---

На выходе Ирен поймала его за руку. Дэвидсон уже покинул борт «Зернышка» и неторопливо бродил по взлетному полю, насвистывая под нос. Всполошенный неожиданным прикосновением, Джон посмотрел на Ирен.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это безумие? – спросила она, – Уж не знаю, чем вы там с Холмсом занимались, пока он жил у тебя…

– Да ничем! – запротестовал Джон.

– Что еще хуже! – казалось, Ирен хотелась всплеснуть руками, но в последний момент передумала, – Ты этого человека знаешь сколько, дней десять? Если это не история роковой любви, какого черта ты погнался за ним?

Джон понятия не имел, как на это ответить. Он вздохнул и почесал бровь.

– Он доверился мне, что я его не предам. И он постарался отвести от меня беду.

Ирен сердито посмотрела на него.

– Это не делает тебя должным, – сказала она, – ты спас ему жизнь.

– Ты не понимаешь, – беспомощно произнес Джон. Да и с чего ей? Он и сам себя понимал лишь наполовину. Знал только то, что больше не мог оставаться дома, ничего не делая.

– Я только понимаю, что ты очень, очень верный, и много времени для появления этой верности тебе не требуется. Как и всегда, – Ирен вздохнула. – Ты…только береги себя, ладно? У меня не осталось семьи кроме тебя. 

Она в последний раз сжала его плечо.

– Я не доверяю этому Холмсу и тебе не советую. Не доверяй _никому_.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – ответил Джон. Они оба понимали, что это ложь.

Он не был уверен, сможет ли она когда-нибудь простить его.

\---

Джон не любил Лондон по многим причинам. Он мог бы стать прекрасным городом, если бы не королевская архитектура. От того, как стены закручивались сами в себя под невозможными углами, в глазах начинало слезиться. В фаворитах были черный цвет, фиолетовый и желтый, настолько ядовито-яркий, что, казалось, он сочится откуда-то. Улицы были грязными, забитыми людьми и далекими от безопасности. На улицах Лондона каждый год пропадало больше людей, чем где-либо еще в Новом Альбионе. И тем не менее, люди стекались сюда, будто услышал личный зов Королевы. Не исключено, что так оно и было.

Джон думал, что знает город, но Дэвидсон вел его по улицам, о которых он и не слышал.

– При моих делах лучше особо не высовываться, – со слегка безумной улыбкой пояснил Дэвидсон.

Джон кивнул, но не ответил. Улочка, по которой они шли, как и предыдущие, была узкой и сырой. Джон надеялся, что последнее было вызвано вчерашним дождем, а не чем-то еще. Ему пришлось не единожды перешагнуть через лежащую на земле руку или ногу, пока владельцы конечностей с тупым видом таращились на него. Некоторые были женщинами с гротескно раздутыми животами. Некоторые мужчинами с обезображенными лицами или иссушенными телами. В воздухе витали странные миазмы. То тут, то там на глаза попадались окна, вымытые начисто в тщетной попытке впустить чуть больше света.

– Темная сторона Лондона, – сказал Дэвидсон. Его окружающая обстановка не сильно беспокоила, но Джон не знал, какие ужасы повидал мужчина, прежде чем стать реставратором. Такие люди считались худшими из выродков, преступники, строившие заговоры по свержению самого любимого – пугающего – что было у мира: монархии.

– Я и не знал, что у Лондона есть светлая сторона, – Джон старался не разглядывать привалившегося к переполненному мусорному баку мужчину. Красные шрамы на его лице были слишком похожи на отметины Ирен и выглядели так, будто их оставили присоски гигантского осьминога.

– Нужно знать, куда смотреть, – согласился Дэвидсон и нырнул в очередной переулок.

Джон скривился и направился следом.

\---

Здание выглядело так, будто его выкорчевали из земли, и оно так и застряло на поверхности во всем своем уродливом великолепии. Из закругленных стен выдавались вперед странные кубы и параллелепипеды. Вместо окон темнели длинные бойницы. Сами стены были размытого серого оттенка, а нависавшие на них деревья не делали обстановку более располагающей.

Назвать лондонский Тауэр жутковатым было что назвать ночь темной. А ведь они еще не зашли внутрь.

Дэвидсон провел их через такую маленькую дверь, что пришлось нагибаться. Ее никто не охранял, и на ней не было замка.

– Никто не ожидает, что найдется безумец, который полезет в Тауэр, – шепотом объяснил Дэвидсон. Он принюхался к сырому воздуху и повернул направо, – а всех преступников держат надежно.

– Тогда как мы отсюда выберемся? – также шепотом спросил Джон. В левой руке он держал пистолет, и на душе не было так легко с самого возвращения из Афганистана. Это было как пробраться в тыл врага ради спасения тех, кто в нем нуждался. Что-то, что было знакомо Джону.

– Есть способы. – Дэвидсон бросил на Джона оценивающий взгляд. В тусклом свете его глаза казались черными, – Вы ведь понимаете, что мы пришли только за Холмсом? Никакого героизма, доктор Уотсон.

На _доктор_ был сделан особый нажим, как бы напоминая, что они оба не были солдатами.

Плоховато он знал Джона.

– Да, – коротко согласился Джон и помахал свободной рукой, – показывайте дорогу.

Коридоры Тауэра петляли, словно туннели пещеры. Лестниц не было, только уровень пола то поднимался, то опускался непонятным для Джона образом; свет поступал только из узких щелей в стенах. Сами стены были скользкими от влажности. Казалось, что они пульсируют в ритме собственной злостной жизни. Джон задумался, была ли башня построена, или же это было какое-то существо, слишком гротескное и неземное, чтобы его можно было осмыслить.

Его сердце билось в странном ритме, словно эхо другой пульсации, _та-да-та-да-там-там_. Несмотря на кажущееся невероятным отсутствие стражи, пальцы непроизвольно сжали рукоять пистолета, но страха не было. Возможно, он потерял способность бояться в Афганистане.

Если бы не Дэвидсон, Джон бы немедленно потерялся в этом непостижимом лабиринте. Казалось, тот точно знал, куда идти: время от времени он замирал, крутил головой туда-сюда, словно змея, пробующая воздух. Он вел их пустыми искривленными коридорами мимо глухих дверей, пока Джон наполовину не поверил, что они пробирались сквозь высохший остов какого-то мертвого создания. В таком месте никто бы не выжил. Никто не смог бы долго продержаться.

По ощущениям прошло несколько часов, когда они подошли к двери, внешне совершенно не отличимой от прочих, но Дэвидсон остановился.

– Мы на месте, – тихо произнес он и, порывшись в карманах, достал небольшой набор отмычек. Только тогда Джон заметил, что на этой двери, в отличие от остальных, висит замок, явно сделанный человеческими руками.

– До сих пор не знаю, это чтобы пленники не могли выбраться оттуда, или чтобы стражники не могли попасть туда.

– Какие стражники? – нахмурился Джон, но дверь уже распахнулась. В открывшейся небольшой по размерам камере не было окон и воняло застарелой кровью. Шерлок Холмс сидел, скрючившись на полу, в своем неуместном здесь костюме, прикрывая глаза от света перепончатой ладонью. Он моргнул, а потом широко распахнул глаза.

– Ты? – неверящим тоном прошептал он, глядя на Джона. Потом он перевел взгляд на Дэвидсона, и его губы растянулись в гримасе.

– _Ты!_

Дэвидсон довольно рассмеялся. Джон машинально направил на него пистолет.

– Шерлок, дорогуша! Папочка привел твоего зверька! – в его голове не осталось и капли вменяемости, – Разве не чудесно умереть в компании?

– Стреляй в него! – прохрипел Холмс. Джон не успел даже сформулировать какую-либо мысль, прежде чем палец нажал на курок.

У этих двоих, без сомнения, была общая история, и нехорошего толка. А Джон доверял Холмсу, хотя, пожалуй, и не стоило.

Джон целился в грудь, но Дэвидсон был стремителен. Он яростно взвыл, когда пуля вошла в плечо, и в дальнем конце коридора нечеловеческим криком отозвалось эхо. Палец Джона замер на курке. Этот звук был ему знаком. Звезды, этот звук был ему хорошо знаком.

Отвернувшись от убегающего Дэвидсона, Джон увидел, как по коридору к нему движется смерть.

\---

– Беги! – Холмс схватил его за руку, но Джон не мог пошевелиться или оторвать взгляд от бесформенного существа, надвигавшегося на них. В одно мгновение оно выглядело как покрытый дегтем пузырь, а в следующее казалось сплошь горящими зелеными глазами, перемещающимися по поверхности. Отростки из тела появлялись и вновь исчезали быстрее, чем Джон мог их толком разглядеть, и казалось, существо изнутри подсвечено своей ненавистью ко всему живому.

 _Шоггот_. Слуга ужасающей королевы Нового Альбиона. Непобедимый. Неудержимый. Охраняющий лондонский Тауэр так же, как его собраться стерегли афганские пещеры. Джон замер, парализованный ужасом, вспомнив агонию.

Холмс потянул его за руку, но Джону было поздно убегать. Слишком поздно было уже тогда, когда он сделал первый шаг в Тауэр.

– Беги, – прошептал он, слыша только оглушительное биение сердца, которое внезапно оборвалось.

Все замедлилось. Джон попытался вздохнуть в последний раз, но грудной клетке не удалось раскрыться. Какое-то резкое движение прошло вдоль тела: Холмс схватил его пистолет, понял Джон. Джон слышал звук выстрелов словно сквозь слой ваты, видел, как от бесполезных пуль по коже шоггота расходится рябь. Холмс что-то кричал, но Джон был обречен, он замер не в состоянии сделать хоть что-то, кроме как беспомощно смотреть на приближающийся рок.

На секунду у Джона мелькнула надежда, что хотя бы Холмс сможет спастись. А потом шоггот бросился вперед, и Джон мог лишь наблюдать, как в него выстрелило тонкое истекающее слизью щупальце.

Стоило отростку коснуться плеча, в груди Джона словно произошел ослепляющий, горячий, невыносимый взрыв. Он проникал во все клетки, и Джон закричал, а может, это был шоггот, или же они оба, скованные ненавистью и яростью без начала и вне времени. Сама реальность искривлялась и переворачивалась с ног на голову, подобно стенам Тауэра, и на миг Джон почувствовал себя вечным, не скованным временем, участником схватки, что старше мира. Что-то давило на него, пыталось сломить, но Джона уже сломали тем образом, что доступен для понимания лишь людям, и внезапно собственная ярость дала ему сил, собственная ненависть толкнула вперед. Джон взревел и пошел в отпор на существо, пытавшееся побороть его.

И оно пошатнулось. Будь Джон человеком, шоггот бы раздавил его. Будь он Иным, разорвал бы на части. Но Джон не был ни тем, ни другим и одновременно обоими, и рядом с ним по-прежнему стоял Шерлок Холмс. Джон-солдат уже убивал, чтобы защитить, и Джон-доктор не был способен на меньшее. Еще один крик, и на сей раз шоггот захрипел в последний раз в жизни. Джон засмеялся, глядя, как он задергался в судорогах, рассыпался на куски и наконец-то умер.

Последнее, что Джон запомнил перед тем, как потерять сознание, было ровное, торжествующее биение собственного сердца.

 _Та-да-там_.

\---

Джон смутно помнил Аржикаль Ирен, но это могли быть и бредовые галлюцинации. Холмс – Шерлок – вероятно, вынес его из Тауэра, но и это не отложилось в памяти. От того времени сразу после башни остались лишь отрывочные образы бледных глаз и холодных рук, которые каким-то образом начали успокаивать.

Отметина чудовищного создания так и осталась несошедшим рубцом на левом плече Джона. При полной луне она полыхала пронизывающей ледяной болью, которая пульсировала в контрапункт с биением сердца. Однажды Шерлок попытался принести извинения, но Джон отмахнулся. За обретенное самоуважение это казалось невеликой ценой.

Человек, представишийся Джону Дэвидсоном, исчез. Шерлок знал его как Мориарти, и это имя было знакомо даже Джону: детектив-любимец Королевы и самая большая угроза для движения Реставрации. Неудивительно, что он взял вымышленное имя, Ирен бы вышвырнула его с борта в сотне футов от земли. Им удалось проследить его путь до Гексагона, где Мориарти, определенно, снимал какое-то время комнату на Ру Миль-Шевр в Кале, но на этом след обрывался. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Европейский континент, как и Новый Альбион, был полон созданий, способных причинить куда большее зло, чем один обманывающийся человек. Обоим Rache предстояло много работы.

Мир, каким он был, нельзя было изменить силами одного человека. Двум же, как показало время, под силу было практически все.


End file.
